This means Love
by Uki96
Summary: "La troisième fois, la fois où FDR se mit à douter de l'existence d'une entité supérieure qui se foutait de sa gueule, c'était au bureau de leur agence d'espionnage." Ou toutes les fois où Tuck et FDR se sont retrouvés dans des situations ambigus. SLASH. FDR X Tuck. BON ANNIVERSAIRE AU SPLEEN DU KIWI BLEU!


Bien le bonjour. Je suis un être horrible qui ne fait rien de ce qu'il devrait faire, j'en avais même oublié qu'on était en octobre ! C'est pas si grave que ça me direz-vous. Oui c'est vrai SAUF QUE… le 5 octobre vous savez quel jour on est ? Ben ouais, c'est l'anniversaire du Spleen du Kiwi Bleu (Maly quoi…) et j'avais zapp…. Pas du tout oublié ! ET NON ! TOC ! BIIIIIIIIIM ! (en une journée j'ai écrit ce OS, que je poste le soir même puisque demain je n'aurais pas le temps et que donc, je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire Maly, you're fabulous !)

 **Rating :** M pour raison de paranoïa et parce que vraiment j'ai un doute XD

 **Disclaimer :** This Means War ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Tom Hardy et Chris Pine appartiennent à Maly et je les lui rends dès que j'ai fini avec eux je lui ai promis !

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'en ai chié pour trouver ce pairing, écrire dessus, mais il me fallait au moins une Chrisis pour ton anniv et quoi de moins que de prendre la Chrisis de type Pine ? Enfin bref je vais me coucher je suis épuisé par mes conneries XD

ENJOY !

* * *

La première fois où FDR avait questionné ses sentiments envers Tuck, c'était à Taïwan. Ils étaient tous les deux cloîtrés dans un appartement. L'air humide et chaud les avait forcés à se mettre torses nus pour ne pas mouiller leurs costumes trois pièces. Les deux hommes étant habitués à se voir dans le plus simple appareil, cela n'aurait donc pas dû poser de problèmes lorsque Tuck avait claqué les fesses de FDR avec sa main, dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue causée par l'attente prolongée.

Mais seulement, FDR n'avait pas juste plaisanté à la blague, il se surprit lui-même à apprécier le geste. Non pas qu'il ait des penchants BDSM, il avait juste apprécié de sentir le contact physique de son ami.

Franklin Delano Roosevelt n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de très spirituel, il était franc, et n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour assumer sa sexualité et son amour des femmes. Mais il ne se serait jamais trouvé un penchant pour les hommes, encore moins pour son meilleur ami. En fait, il ne se demandait pas s'il n'avait pas un penchant uniquement pour Tuck, car les autres hommes le laissaient de glace.

La deuxième fois où FDR commença à se demander si l'univers ne lui jouait pas une blague, c'était dans un club gay. Lui et Tuck recherchait un grand magnat de la drogue, et leur course poursuite les avait mené dans cet endroit, le _Divas_ , l'un des plus gros dance-club gay de San Francisco.

Tuck, fidèle à lui-même, enchaînait les bagues graveleuses tout en reluquant sans gêne les hommes en paillettes et string ridiculement petit. Son acolyte savait qu'il avait quelque fois un petit penchant pour les hommes, mais FDR ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une énorme jalousie à l'idée de voir Tuck regarder un homme avec envie et désir.

Oui vraiment, FDR se mit à se demander s'il n'avait pas une relation un peu plus qu'amicale avec son meilleur ami et collègue de travail.

La troisième fois, la fois où FDR se mit à douter de l'existence d'une entité supérieure qui se foutait de sa gueule, c'était au bureau de leur agence d'espionnage.

Il venait de rentrer de sa pause-café, pour découvrir Tuck, devant l'ordinateur, en train de rigoler doucement tout en regardant des photos.

FDR s'était approché pour découvrir avec un mélange d'horreur et d'amusement de vieilles photos de lui, du temps du lycée et de l'université. Tuck, ayant senti la présence de son collègue, c'était retourner à ce moment pour le détailler avec humour, avant de lui sortir sur un ton séduisant.

« Tu es toujours aussi beau qu'à la fac, ça au moins, c'est quelque chose de récurrent. »

FDR avait souri, pensant clairement que l'agent secret voulait le charrier et ils en étaient restés là.

La première fois où Tuck dragua FDR, celui-ci crut à une blague. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se prendre une bière, regardant le match de soccer à la télé, hurlant comme les supporters qu'ils étaient. Mais lors du but final, Tuck s'était soudainement penché, sa bouche quasiment collée à l'oreille de son ami, pour lui murmurer de sa voix grave et puissante :

« Je te tirerais bien comme ça moi aussi. »

FDR avait rigolé. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, les techniques de drague de Tuck se mélangeaient souvent avec ses blagues aussi nulles que risibles. Alors il n'avait rien dit, et avait enfermé loin dans son esprit la sensation de chaleur dans son pantalon qu'il avait ressenti.

La fois suivante, Tuck prit son ami de surprise. Littéralement. FDR sortait des toilettes du bar où ils s'étaient rejoints avec quelques autres collègues du boulot. Tuck l'attendait à la porte, impatient, et dès qu'il sortit, il le poussa de côté pour rentrer à son tour dans les toilettes. Mais durant le même laps de temps, il trouva quand même le moyen de coller un bisou sur la joue de l'homme ébahi qui resta planté là, tel un pantin, ne sachant que faire.

Et puis… Lauren arriva. La femme à la chevelure indomptable chamboula leur monde, les rendant fous de jalousie l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle choisit FDR, les deux hommes crurent que leurs vies pourraient enfin redevenir celle qu'elle était avant.

Mais seulement, Lauren n'était pas une femme si facilement manipulable, et bien vite, elle s'aperçut que son nouvel amant n'était pas si heureux qu'il prétendait l'être.

Alors un beau matin, la belle blonde se planta devant son petit ami, scrutant ses yeux bleus surpris, pour lui sortir ses quatre vérités.

FDR ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lauren lui assène avec vigueur qu'elle le quittait car elle n'avait pas signée pour une relation à trois, même si Tuck était adorable et gentil comme tout.

Comme d'habitude, FDR n'avait pas osé assumer ces sentiments et avait juste supposé que la belle blonde lui reprochait juste de ne pas passer assez de temps avec elle.

La première fois qu'ils eurent un rencard tous les deux, ce n'était même pas prévu. Il était parti voir sa famille en Oregon. Durant l'immense repas avec sa famille et ses cousins, son petit neveu vint le voir, la larme à l'œil et la lèvre tremblotante.

« Dit tonton, pourquoi il est pas là Oncle Tuck ? »

FDR eut un petit moment gêné, n'osant pas répondre à son neveu qu'entre son meilleur ami et lui, les choses n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient.

« Vous vous êtes divorcés ? demanda le petit garçon, les larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues. »

FDR ouvrit grand les yeux, ne sachant que répondre. Mais son petit neveu, étant sur le point de partir dans une crise de larmes, le força à trouver une échappatoire.

« Mais non mon p'tit bout de chou, il n'est juste pas encore arrivé, attends je vais l'appeler pour savoir où il est. »

Le sourire que son neveu lui offrit le rendit toute chose. D'abord Lauren et maintenant même sa propre famille s'y mettait. Sortant son téléphone, il composa le numéro de Tuck et laissa sonner, priant pour qu'il ne décroche pas car il n'était pas prêt à affronter la réalité terrifiante qu'était ses sentiments.

« Allô ? fit la voix grave de Tuck. »

FDR avait oublié à quel point il aimait entendre la voix de son ami, mais il se ressaisit bien vite en voyant l'air émerveillé de son neveu.

« Salut Tuck, dis-moi, j'ai un petit bout de chou ici qui me demande si on est divorcé, et je lui disais justement que tu étais en retard pour le dîner de famille c'est tout. »

Tuck ne répondit pas tout de suite, et FDR eut peur d'avoir dit une connerie. Heureusement, le rire franc de Tuck se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu es dans la merde c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, répondit FDR, avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Oui…

\- J'aime quand tu as besoin de moi. Tu m'en dois une.

\- Ne soit pas en retard, grommela FDR en raccrochant le portable et fixant son neveu avec un sourire. Oncle Tuck va arriver dans quelques instants. »

Le petit enfant sourit encore plus, avant de sauter dans les bras de son oncle qui se met à sourire et lui caresser les cheveux doucement.

Une heure plus tard, Tuck débarquait dans la maison de son meilleur ami, un costume impeccable sur lui, parfumé et avec sa barbe de trois jours que FDR trouvait toujours moitié ridicule, moitié adorable.

FDR tourna la tête pour observer son ami s'avancer dans le jardin pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui à la table, sous le regard de la famille.

« Ouiiiii, Oncle Tuck est là, sortit le petit neveu en battant des mains et venant courir pour accueillir l'homme.

\- Viens là mon grand, s'exclama Tuck en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras et vint s'asseoir à côté de FDR. »

Le châtain fixa le nouvel arrivant avec affection, lui donnant un coup de genou pour lui indiquer sa gratitude pour sa venue.

Tuck fit un sourire en coin, et se pencha soudainement pour venir embrasser FDR qui, choqué, se laissa complètement faire. Ses lèvres emprisonnées avec celles de Tuck, l'espion ne pouvait plus bouger, mais bien vite, son ami rompit le baiser.

« Désolé d'être en retard, il y avait trop de bouchons et le boulot m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. »

Le reste de la famille n'était pas aussi choqué que FDR pouvait l'être. Le seul qui battait des mains et rigolait était le petit garçon sur les genoux de Tuck, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec la cravate de son hôte.

« Ils ne divorcent pas, Oncle Tuck et Tonton ne divorcent paaaaaaaas ! »

FDR fit un sourire gêné, bien vite avalé par le tonnerre d'applaudissement de sa famille.

« Enfin, s'exclama la tante de FDR, à côté de lui. J'ai failli perdre un pari à cause de vous !

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua FDR. »

Vraiment l'espion ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Son ami venait de le prendre par surprise, sa famille entière avait l'air de se jouer de lui dans son dos, et voilà que même sa tante faisait des paris sur sa sexualité et son meilleur pote.

Non vraiment c'était trop. Mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il n'avait pas aimé, loin de là.

Après cette réunion de famille, plus rien ne fut pareil. Tuck passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer de toucher FDR, de lui murmurer des choses coquines à l'oreille, ou encore juste l'appeler ''mon mari'' de temps à autre.

Cela avait le don de l'énerver grandement, non pas que cela ne lui plaise pas, mais il se sentait floué, car FDR souhaitait vraiment que Tuck ne s'amuse pas avec ses sentiments aussi légèrement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un soir de décembre, peu de temps avant Noël, FDR se dirigea chez Tuck qui lui avait préparé ''une surprise qu'il ne regrettera pas''. FDR avait la ferme intention de révéler à son meilleur ami ses sentiments, il voulait sortir ce poids de sa poitrine.

Une fois chez Tuck, le châtain se recoiffa nerveusement puis sonna à l'appartement de son collègue. Tuck vint lui ouvrir, vêtu une fois de plus d'un costume trois pièces qui lui moulait parfaitement son torse musclé.

FDR détacha son regard du corps de son ami pour venir l'enlacer amicalement.

« Joyeux Noël buddy, murmura FDR dans le cou de Tuck, respirant son odeur musquée qu'il connaissait par cœur.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi petit con, rigola doucement le brun. »

Tuck s'effaça pour laisser rentrer FDR.

« Je t'ai préparé une soirée films, les pizzas arrivent dans vingt minutes.

\- Toujours aussi romantique Tuck n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu refuserais une triple pepperoni, je ne te croirais pas.

\- Tu as bien raison ! s'exclama FDR en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé. »

Tuck le rejoignit ensuite, lançant l'un de ses films préférés, Matrix. La soirée se déroula normalement, les pizzas arrivèrent, les deux hommes mangèrent de bon cœur, puis le premier film se termina.

Tuck se leva pour aller changer le Bluray, pour venir mettre Avengers, un film qui les faisait bien rire tous les deux. Une fois le film lancé, FDR, qui entretemps avait allongé ses jambes devant lui, s'étira un bon coup, se réinstallant confortablement. Tuck le rejoignit et, surprenant son ami, se colla contre l'homme, passant sa main autour de ses épaules, et glissant une jambe sur les siennes.

FDR ne dit plus rien, trop gêné pour réagir. Lorsque le film commença, FDR se décontracta légèrement, après tout, c'était son meilleur ami, il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'ils se tiennent compagnie.

Durant tout le film, Tuck caressa distraitement l'épaule de FDR qui essayait de se concentrer comme il pouvait sur les images et l'histoire, mais l'odeur et la proximité de son ami ruinaient tous ses efforts.

Quand les crédits s'affichèrent à l'écran, FDR tourna sa tête vers son ami, bien déterminé à lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que celle-ci se faisait capturé par les lèvres avides de Tuck.

Le brun pivota pour venir s'asseoir sur les jambes de FDR. Celui-ci utilisa ses mains pour rapprocher l'homme contre lui, goûtant les lèvres avec passion.

Les deux espions continuaient de s'embrasser sur le canapé, oublieux du monde. Quand Tuck se détacha enfin de FDR, celui-ci ferma les yeux un court instant, forgeant le souvenir du baiser dans sa mémoire.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fixa les yeux bleu-acier de Tuck qui souriait comme à son habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença FDR qui fut coupé par Tuck.

\- J'avais envie de ça il y a bien longtemps, s'amusa l'autre homme. »

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il remua légèrement le bassin, frottant contre la bosse dure sur le pantalon de FDR. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche de surprise, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi excité.

« Petit con, murmura FDR.

\- Oh come on, tu le voulais autant que moi !

\- Mais tu pouvais pas attendre ? s'exclama FDR. J'avais tout un speech préparé, avec les roses, les cloches, tout le romantisme et tout ça !

\- On ne fait pas dans le romantisme, trancha Tuck en venant embrasser son ami. »

FDR perdit le fil de sa pensée, la bouche de Tuck étant sa seule et unique préoccupation sur le moment. Les deux hommes commencèrent à se caresser par-dessus leurs vêtements, grognant leur frustration trop longtemps retenue.

Tuck prit ensuite les commandes, déshabillant son ami sans perdre son temps et FDR fit de même avec lui. Le brun se leva de son ami, et le fit se redresser lui aussi pour aller dans la chambre.

Ils ne l'atteignirent jamais, FDR, trop frustré de ne pas avoir pu toucher le corps si parfait de son désormais amant, ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner en lui caressant le dos et les fesses.

Tuck perdit sa retenue, plaquant son ami contre le mur le plus proche, léchant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait trouver. FDR n'était pas en reste, et ses mains caressaient tout le corps offert du brun qui grognait son plaisir.

FDR, de plus en plus frustré, prit la tête de son ami entre ses mains, pour venir l'embrasser à pleine bouche et en murmurant à son oreille.

« Prend-moi, maintenant ! C'est un ordre ! »

Tuck ne se fit pas prier. Il se pressa encore plus contre son ami. Et toute la nuit, ils consumèrent leur passion. Un mélange des corps et de désir, Dans chaque coin possible, les deux hommes satisfaisaient leur frustration de ne pas avoir pu se toucher, s'embrasser, pendant si longtemps.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin le lit, FDR était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre un autre round, Tuck se fit un plaisir de lui démontrer le contraire, poussant son corps à la limite du plaisir, le laissant à moitié endormi dans les brumes d'un orgasme trop longtemps dénié.

Les deux hommes, épuisés, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, leurs corps encore chaud par toute cette action. Leur sueur et leur odeur ne faisaient plus qu'une, et ils ne faisaient que se caresser doucement, profitant de la présence de l'autre et de la satisfaction d'avoir enfin pu être entier le temps d'une nuit.

« Pas trop tôt, s'amusa Tuck.

\- Ferme-là, demanda FDR. J'essaye d'apprécier le moment là, va pas tout gâcher.

\- Comme vous voudrez Messire, rigola le brun dans le coup de son ami qui se retourna pour venir l'embrasser doucement.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à nous marier maintenant, pour satisfaire les besoins de mon petit neveu, sortit FDR en souriant doucement. »

Tuck se figea, devenant pâle tout à coup. Il fixa son ami, essayant de déterminer s'il était sérieux ou pas, mais l'air de glace de FDR le fit paniquer.

« Non ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Moi… toi… se marier ? Mais c'est… »

FDR ne put tenir avant la fin et explosa de rire, venant tapoter la tête de Tuck avec condescendance.

« Mon cher, tu aurais dû te voir, tu avais l'air ridicule, bien sûr que non je ne veux pas épouser ton p'tit cul, je n'ai pas envie de te voir 24 heures sur 24 ! Tu imagines l'ennui ? »

Tuck frappa la main de FDR, grimaçant à son amant.

« P'tit con, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant du châtain, collant son torse contre le dos musclé de FDR.

\- Connard, renchérit FDR, soupirant d'aise à la sensation de chaleur que lui procurait son ami.

\- Joyeux Noël quand même, lâcha Tuck, déjà emporté dans les brumes du sommeil.

\- Ouais c'est ça, dort mon lapin, sourit FDR, les yeux déjà fermés, le sommeil le gagnant à grand pas. »

Leurs corps épuisés se rendirent enfin, les laissant tous les deux glisser dans les bras de Morphée, heureux d'accueillir dans son monde un nouveau couple, heureux d'être enfin ensembles et complet.

* * *

Je suis désolé Maly, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour ton anniversaire. Donc Joyeux anniversaire un jour en avance, you're fabulous et le monde ne te mérite toujours pas !

With my sincerious love !


End file.
